Hiten Tejwani
| hometown = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | occupation = TV Actor | series = Bigg Boss 11 (2017) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 77 | status= Evicted | nominations = 5 | evictions = }} Hiten Tejwani is an Indian television actor from Mumbai, India, known for his portrayal in serials such as Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi, Kutumb and Pavitra Rishta. In 2017, he was a contestant on Bigg Boss. Early life at an event.]] Hiten Tejwani was born in Mumbai, Maharashtra, India to a Sindhi family. Personal life Hiten Tejwani is married to his co-star Gauri Pradhan Tejwani from Kutumb and Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi since 29 April 2004. Hiten and Gauri became parents to twins, son Nevaan and daughter Katya on 11 November 2009. In an interview, he revealed that he had been married once before, but went through a painful divorce in 2001. Career Television 2000–present Tejwani played a role in Ekta Kapoor's serial Ghar Ek Mandir, which was aired on Sony TV. This was followed by appearances in Kapoor's soaps Kabhii Sautan Kabhii Sahelii on Metro Gold, Kaahin Kissii Roz on Star Plus, and Kutumb on Sony TV with Gauri Pradhan. He appeared again with Pradhan in the second season of Kutumb, and Kapoor took the same couple in her show Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi. When Kutumb ended, he was offered the role of the illegitimate child of Mihir Virani in Kapoor's series Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi as Karan Virani on Star Plus. In 2009, he and his wife also made a short cameo in the Star Plus show Kumkum - Ek Pyara Sa Bandhan. In 2006, Tejwani along with his wife Gauri participated in the second season of Nach Baliye and returned to host Season 4 in 2008. In 2009 and 2010, he also played small or supporting roles in the shows Jasuben Jayantilaal Joshi Ki Joint Family and Kitani Mohabbat Hai on Imagine TV, Palampur Express on Sony TV, Choti Bahu on Zee TV and Rang Badalti Odhani on STAR One. In 2011 he appeared in Mukti Bandhan as Vicky Oberoi, where he played the antagonist. Later that year, he was cast again by Kapoor as the lead actor of Pavitra Rishta on Zee TV. Tejwani was nominated for Best Actor in Lead Role at Zee Rishtey Awards, The Global Indian Film and TV Honours, 5th Boroplus Gold Awards, 11th Indian Telly Awards and 12th Indian Television Academy Awards. He also made a cameo appearance in Kapoor's Kya Huaa Tera Vaada, in the role of Jatin Chopra. He appeared in the Sri Lankan television series Pooja, playing the role of a doctor. In 2013, he appeared in Sanskaar - Dharohar Apno Ki as Murli. He later played Nitin in Colors TV's Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi. In 2015, Tejwani played the role of Dr. Anant in Balika Vadhu. and also played Niranjan in Gangaa from 2015 to 2017. In 2017, Tejwani was a celebrity contestant in the eleventh season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Bigg Boss, which premiered on 1 October. He survived for 11 weeks until he got evicted on 17 December (Day 77). He is currently seen in the role of Inspector Bharat Singh Rathore in the 2018 TV series Tantra. Filmography References External links * }} Category:Indian male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors in Hindi cinema Category:Sindhi people Category:Indian male stage actors Category:Indian television presenters Category:Indian male film actors Category:Indian male models Category:Indian male soap opera actors Category:Male actors from Mumbai Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants